


Drawn Attention

by NicoleBloom89



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t writing, Sean realizes. It was a picture, of him, drawn by hand; some talented hands of that, too. The papers on the floor already forgotten. The picture was beautiful made. He was sitting in his usual chair in the living room, completely lost in a book he was apparently reading as light shine at him with such beauty that the feeling of care and love that was raidiating from the painting filled Sean´s heart with intense heat. Who would posses such a talent to-? Nick, of course. Who else would have seen him in such a relaxing manner?</p><p>Sean sees the deeper feeling Nick has for him and wonder how best to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I´m a huge fan off the site and all of you wounderful writers! I have wanted to post one of my own creations here for quite a while but never had the guts to do so. Until my friend kicked me in the ass, that is! So... here I am. Posting for the very first time in my life! Nervous as fuck! 
> 
> English is NOT my first language so if you spot anything wrong or have any comments about the work feel free to do so.  
> Also, the characters does sadly not belong to me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I look forward for your reply!
> 
> Much love Nicole!

**Drawn Attention**

Sunday morning. The best time of the week, at least in Nick's opinion. It was moments like this - no work, police or Grimm, nothing that demanded his immediate attention – which were rare and therefore meant so much more.

It was then, and only then, that Nick felt like he could let his hair down, so to speak, and breath properly. He was sure his Captain felt the same way. Speaking of the handsome devil... Nick looked up from the paper in favor of watching his lover sitting in his usual chair, not far away from the couch Nick himself currently occupied, with his nose buried deep in the latest detective novel out on the market.

Nick had found his lover's choice of literature rather peculiar considering his line of work, but Sean found them sweet and rather romantically painted compared to the reality, where Nick himself only saw the flaws and obscurity in them. Nick had to admit – not loudly, of course – that he found Sean's fascination rather adorable.

Nick couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of his lover. He looked so relaxed, as if he was enjoying each and every single word the author had left for him to read. And if Nick knew his lover, which he did, the man probably was, too.

It was a nice view. Had Nick not already been head-over-hills in love with his Captain, this would have been the moment where his heart would have jumped all over the place. Nick was about to tell his lover how gorgeous he was, when his breath stuck in his throat. Light suddenly flooded in through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Nick's heart _did_ jump all over the place, then. Forget gorgeous. The man was fucking breathtaking!

The light surrounded the man like a holy light, almost like an aura of purity. Damn, did his lover even know how beautiful he was? Probably not. Nick wished with both his heart and soul that he could capture the vision of the man in front of him, burn it into his mind until death did them part.

Sadly, Nick knew it was nothing but a silly wish. Or was it? An idea suddenly struck him and grew like fire in his mind. Hastily, but still careful not to alert the other man, Nick reached out for the pen and paper lying on the table beside him. A quick glance at his lover told him that Sean was still as engrossed in the book as he was five minutes ago. _Perfect_ , Nick thought and started to draw with a smile on his face.

Nick was so focused, so absorbed by the pure joy of what he was doing, that he failed miserably to notice when the man of his _supposed_ attention rose from his chair.

“You look rather engrossed, my love.” The voice from the other man shook Nick back to reality with frightening speed. “May I ask what has captured your attention?”

'You,' Nick almost blurted out, but that obviously wasn’t the case; if so, Sean wouldn’t have been able to sneak up on him like a freaking ninja.

“Um... I... it's nothing, really,” he stuttered, embarrassed over his complete lack of awareness of his boyfriend's approach. “Some crossword,” he added as he swiftly hid the drawing behind the newspaper from earlier. Nick didn’t enjoy lying, especially to Sean, but he couldn’t even begin to fathom how utterly humiliating it would be if his boyfriend found out exactly what he had been up to for the last three quarters of an hour. So, lying it was.

Sean hummed thoughtfully as he gazed down at the paper currently lying in Nick's lap.

“Unfortunately, I'm not very good at it,” Nick confessed. “I have always preferred actions rather than words, if I am being honest. It should be right up your ally, though.”

Sean smiled. “It is. But sometimes actions do speak louder then words,” Sean said as he lowered himself and stole a kiss sweet enough to make Nick's toes curl.

“They sure do,” Nick agreed, and stole a kiss of his own. Then another. Then one more. And then just a little one... The drawing was soon completely forgotten.

 

It didn't come up again until four days later, when Sean was rushing down the stairs to the kitchen, his jacket half on and half off, tie in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He was running late, oh so very late.

Gulping down the last drop of his coffee, Sean snatched his keys and briefcase, accidentally dragging a pile of old newspapers and junk mail all over the floor. Sean cursed loudly. He didn’t have time for this, but there was no way he was leaving such a dreadful mess, it was simply unthinkable.

Frustrated, he went down on his knees and started rapidly collecting the papers when something drew his attention. It didn’t belong there; the paper was not the same, and it looked like something was hand written on it.

It wasn’t writing, Sean realized. It was a picture, of him, drawn by hand; some talented hands at that, too. The papers on the floor already forgotten, Sean stared at the picture. It was beautifully made. He was sitting in his usual chair in the living room, completely lost in a book he was apparently reading, as light shone at him with such beauty that the feeling of care and love that was radiating from the painting filled Sean's heart with intense heat.

Who would posses such a talent to-? Nick, of course. Who else would have seen him in such a relaxed manner? It must have been drawn during their latest weekend together; it was only then that he could truly enjoy a good book, and it had been some time since they had been blessed with a weekend off.

Renard studied the drawing. It must have taken quite some time, not to mention observation. How Nick's sharp gaze had eluded him was a mystery, but then again, he had lost himself quite badly to the book he had been reading at the time. So much for crosswords. Renard sighed.

It pained him to know that Nick had deliberately lied to him. Why had he felt the need to hide it? Was he ashamed of his drawing? Renard shook his head. No, that wouldn't be it. He remembered the time Nick had confessed his interest in drawing – one night on the sofa; there had been no trace of embarrassment, only fondness and genuine joy for the art. So why hide it? It made no sense. Unless... Renard smiled fondly.

“Oh, Nick. You adorable little man.” Renard couldn’t help but feel amused due to the fact that Nick, detective and badass Grimm, felt too shy to show his love in such a blunt way. It was adorable, and it had Renard fall in love with the detective a little bit more. How that was even possible was beyond him.

With a new found joy, Sean's earlier distress was no longer clutching at his heart. And how could he possibly be mad with such a dork for a boyfriend? Smiling impossibly bright, Renard made his way to leave for work, shutting the door behind him as his phone suddenly rang.

“Renard,” he said. “I'm on my way. Yeah. I have to run a quick errand first. Yes. See you then.”

The elevator went down. _Note to self_ , Renard thought as he left the elevator and walked over to his car. _Kiss the living daylights out of Nick as soon as the first opportunity arises._ The car came to life with a roar. _Second note to self: kiss the living daylights out of Nick when the first opportunity arises_ ** _at home_** _ **.**_ After all, there was no way Renard would be satisfied with only kissing. Renard grinned happily as he took off towards the city.

 

Nick was tired. The case they had been working on had been surprisingly straightforward. A crime of passion, or perhaps _ex_ -passion was a better word for it. _Ex_ -boyfriend shot ex-girlfriend and her new _girl_ friend in a fit of rage and jealousy. The truth of their victim’s sexual orientation was one of the reasons why Nick felt drained. As a man in a relationship with another man himself, a hot and sexy man at that, Nick grinned, he couldn’t help but to identify with the victims. It had felt like a personal attack against him, and in some ways it had been. But the real kick out of it? The culprit had been human. Nick had dealt with so many wesen related cases that, shamefully, he admitted, he had almost forgotten that not all murders were committed by wesen.

Nick sighed. All that really mattered in the end was that the case was closed and the victim’s family had some sort of closure. Maybe the Captain would give them an early day off as a reward for their good work. Nick smiled. Maybe he would receive another kind of reward later that night – at home, as in bed; not that the location mattered as long as the surface was flat and sturdy enough.

Speaking of his hot and sexy boyfriend... Nick hadn’t seen him all day. Renard had told him the night before about a meeting, but surely there is a timeline for how long you're allowed to bore someone to death. His mind sudden took a drastic change for the worse. What if something had happened? It wouldn’t be the first time and definitely not the last. Sure, nothing major had happened lately but he wouldn’t put it past the man. Renard was a royal after all, a royal mating a Grimm.

Nick tried to calm himself. So what if he hadn’t seen the man all day? That didn’t mean he was in any danger. There was nothing to worry about. His boyfriend was strong and capable of taking care of himself. Everything was fine, right?

Frustrated Nick scratched the back of his head, making his hair stand up in all directions. Who was he kidding? Renard was a living target with a big fucking “trouble, hit me” sign on his back. Nick sighed. Maybe he should give him a call, a text perhaps; just to make sure he was still breathing.

Nick was about to reach for his phone when Hank suddenly snapped.

“Will you _please_ stop fidgeting!” Nick had completely forgotten all about his partner – his _work_ partner. “He is fine, man, so stop worrying and relax.” Nick knew he was being irrational, but he couldn’t help it.

“You don’t know that.” Not even bothering to ask who Hank was referring to, there was no real need to anyway. “He is late and – ”

“And –,” Hank interrupted, “is walking down the hall as we speak.”

Nick turned around so quick Hank was surprised the younger man didn’t snap his neck in the process. “C-captain.” The man in question was smiling so earnestly that Nick couldn’t help but to smile, too.

“You're in a good mood,” Hank said. “I take it that the meeting went well.”

“No. Boring as hell,” Renard admitted. “I heard you solved the case. Good job.” His smile was still bright and strong. “I would like to have the report on my desk within the hour, if possible. I have plans to have an early day so that I can cook a nice meal for my lovely boyfriend.” Nick blushed with such intensity it almost made him light-headed.

“I... um, that's … the report... yes...” Nick stuttered. Hank sighed.

“What my sorry excuse for a partner is trying to say,” Nick glared at him, “is that you'll have the report on your desk within the hour.”

Renard nodded, ready to leave, when he suddenly stopped. “Oh, and Nick.” The younger man, still blushing from earlier, looked up to meet his eyes rather shyly. Renard found it all extremely adorable. “You might want to do something about your hair. It looks like you have just gotten out of bed after a really good night _in it_ , if you know what I mean.”

“Because it was and you sh-!” Nick shut his mouth. Turning impossibly red. Renard chuckled.

“You're right, Nick. I do know. And even if I'm very found of the look myself I'm not very keen on sharing that particular picture with others.” Nick groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Are you just trying to see how many ways I can blush?” Hearing more then seeing the Captain leaving with a laugh made Nick, despite his embarrassment, smile as well. Barely had the door to the Captain's office been shut before Hank burst out:

“What the hell was all that about?” Nick reappeared from his hiding place, face still burning hot. Hank had to admit to himself the look was rather cute on his younger friend.

“I don’t know,” Nick confessed. “I mean, we did have a good night, not to mention this morning, but if sex was the explanation for his good mood then he would be happy all year 'round.”

“Okay, too much information, man!”

“Um... sorry. Back to the report?”

“Yeah. If not, I'm afraid I'll get to know you and the Captain in a far more intimate way then I signed up for.”

Nick blushed and turned back to the computer, unaware of the soft smile Hank was giving him. Despite his earlier statement Hank was happy for his friend, and of course, that included his Captain as well.

The hour was soon up and the two men stood in the Captain's office with their report on the desk.

“So, ex-boyfriend did it?” Renard asked as he looked over the report.

“Yeah,” Hank said. “Apparently he wasn’t too supportive of his ex-girlfriend's new partner.”

“Apparently...” Renard sighed and flipped the folder shut. “Good job.”

“Thanks, sir.”

They were both about to leave when Hank stopped. “Is that new?” He asked. “I've never seen it before.” Renard looked up and saw the drawing he had found earlier that morning. He had bought himself a frame for it and it was now currently hanging on the wall behind him.

“Yes. I had to stop to buy a frame for it on my way here which is the reason for my slight delay.”

“It's you, right?” Renard nodded. “It's beautiful.” Renard agreed and watched proudly as the man approached the drawing to admire it better. “Who is the artist?”

Renard smiled. “Sorry, Hank, but I'd rather not say.”

“Afraid I'll ask for a portrait myself?” Hank said amused.

“Something like that.”

“I can understand your possessiveness. It is a damn good picture.”

“He is quite something, alright. What do you think, Nick?” The younger detective had been surprisingly quiet. It was not until Renard took in the sighed of his boyfriend's state – pale and almost subdued, a drastic contrast to his earlier blushing beauty – that Renard had second thoughts. Perhaps taking the picture with him to the office wasn’t such a great idea.

“Nick, are you alright, man? You look a bit sick.” Hank asked.

“I... I am fine, Hank. Just tired.” Hank looked far from convinced but thankfully didn’t push the matter further.

“It's... um, a very kind thing for you to do, sir. I'm sure the artist will be pleased,” Nick said. Renard let out a sigh of relief, glad that Nick wasn’t mad at him for his rather impulsive behavior in taking the picture with him to the office. The urge to show off his boyfriend's talent and love had been overpowering pretty much everything else.

“I hope he does. It would have been such a shame to hide it away; it’s such a beautiful drawing after all.”

Nick nodded, deciding to stay silent as, really, what could he possibly say? He was equally embarrassed as fuck, as he was happy as hell.

“If there is nothing else, Captain?” Hank asked, oblivious to Nick's mental panic attack and the Captain mentally high-fiving himself for a job well done.

“No, that will be all. Go home you two and I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh, and Nick?”

“Y-yes?”

Renard smiled. “See you later.”

Nick smiled back. “Can't wait.”

“God, please, can't you two even wait until I've left the freaking room before you get all cute as candy?”

Renard chuckled as a blushing Nick dragged his laughing partner back to their desks.

Nick hastily collected his things and went to the elevator. He had just entered when his phone alerted him that he had received a text. Curious, he unlocked his phone and felt excitement rush through him when he saw it was from Renard.

"Don´t ever hide yourself from me, Nick. - S"

Nick felt his heart leap in his chest. Why did he ever think that Renard would laugh at him? Laugh at his passion? It was ridiculous! Of course Renard would love it, treasure it.

"I can´t believe you hang it on the wall in your office. - N"

Nick texted back; and he couldn’t, but he should have known. His boyfriend was nothing if not a big softy when it came down to it.

"Thank you. - N"

He added five seconds later.

"You´re welcome, my love. The drawing you made was breathtaking and I mean it. I love it as much as I love you – S"

Nick was smiling like an idiot and he knew it. His partner next to him surely did.

"I love you, too, Sean. - N"

“You two are unbelievable,” Hank muttered, but Nick didn’t care. He was far too happy to care about anything else but the joy and love he had with Sean.

"See you at home? - N"

"See you at home. - S"

Nick shut his phone and put it back in his jacket pocket. Yeah. Happiness with a capital H.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is like the 3th in a serie I´m working on and if you guys like it enought I might post the rest of it (as soon as I have finish it, that is!) as well... Please tell me what you think!


End file.
